


Fireworks

by Cissmoll



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/M, Fluff, LR SPOILERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissmoll/pseuds/Cissmoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serah and Snow decide to recreate the fireworks festival of Bodhum, and Hope decides to take a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> For Tensai-Shoujo.

“Does anyone want more hot chocolate?” Serah said, putting down her camera in her lap before pulling out a thermos from her bag. “I know it’s a bit colder than we expected but it will be worth it, I promise.”

“Of course it will,” Snow said with a grin. “It will be just like back in Bodhum.” He wrapped his arm around Serah’s slim shoulders and kissed her on the forehead.

The whole gang had gathered outside Snow’s and Serah’s house to watch fireworks. Serah had come up with the idea to recreate Bodhum’s fireworks festival from the old world to celebrate the six months anniversary of joining the new world. Back on Cocoon, the climate had always been pleasantly warm thanks to the fal’Cies and the winters on Pulse had all been very mild. They had been in the new world for half a year, but the gang was still a bit unused to the whole concept of “cold”.

“Bodhum was never this cold,” Lightning muttered, crossing her arms. She was wearing her usual white shirt and chinos, too stubborn to admit her outfit was more suited for summer than late autumn.

Hope immediately removed his jacket and draped it over Lightning’s shoulders. “Don’t,” he said before Lightning could protest. “Unlike a certain stubborn ex-soldier I know, I actually dressed for the weather and put on an extra sweater. Take the jacket. I get cold just by looking at you.”

Lightning gave him a halfhearted glare before putting on the jacket properly. She was still shivering a little so Hope decided to pull her closer to him, wrapping his arm around her to share his body heat. Lightning’s eyes widened in surprise and for a moment Hope thought she’d punch him. Then, he could feel her body relax as she accepted his gesture.

“Thanks,” she mumbled. She’d fixed her gaze on the ground, her cheeks turning pink. Hope decided that it was probably just from the cold. The other alternative was simply too unlikely.  

 “Any minute now,” Serah said, checking her wristwatch.

Vanille, sitting on a blanket next to Fang, giggled in anticipation. They’d all paired up when the blankets had been brought out; Serah and Snow, Fang and Vanille, Noel and Yeul, and Sazh and Dajh. This was how they always ended up. Hope didn’t mind it at all since it meant he would always end up with Lightning.

Suddenly, the sky exploded with color. They all gasped in wonder, watching one firework after another light up the sky.

“This is amazing!” Noel said, laughing with astonishment.

“I wish Caius could have seen this,” Yeul said, just as astonished. Hope realized that this was probably the first time they saw fireworks.

“This is really making me nostalgic,” Lightning breathed, a wide smile on her lips. “I’ve missed this. The fireworks in Yuusnan were beautiful too but I couldn’t fully appreciate them back then.”

Hope could feel her body relax even more against his. She leaned closer, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. Hope flinched, not expecting the movement.

“I’m sorry,” Lightning said, quickly pulling back. “I didn’t mean to do that.”

Their eyes met. Hope knew he should look away, but just couldn’t bring himself to do it. He noticed he could see reflections of the fireworks in her eyes. She was even more beautiful than usual, something Hope hadn’t thought was even possible. Her lips parted. Hope didn’t know why, but Lightning wasn’t looking away either.

Before Hope could stop himself he’d leaned closer and gently pressed his lips against hers. She gasped, but didn’t pull away. He, on the other hand, quickly turned away, his face turning red. _I kissed Lightning Farron,_ Hope thought, his heart pounding out of control in his chest. _I’m dead. She’s going to kill me. I’m dead._

When he dared to look at her again, he thought she’d be furious with him. She wasn’t. Instead, she was blushing, smiling shyly. She was still sitting right next to him, allowing him to keep his arm around her. Hope smiled back, joy spreading through his chest. _That went better than expected,_ he thought, turning his focus back to the fireworks. Lightning returned to her previous position, resting her head on his shoulder. They were both still blushing furiously, but they also shared a silly grin.

 

“Took them long enough,” Fang commented with a grin. Vanille giggled, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek.

“I can’t believe I caught it on camera,” Serah squealed. “Guys, I caught it on camera! I caught their first kiss on camera!”

The gang all burst out laughing. After all, they’d all been waiting for this for a long, _long_ time. If Hope and Lightning could hear them, they didn’t show it, focusing on each other and the fireworks.

Serah sighed with happiness, moving closer to Snow. Everything was finally the way it should be. They were together, and they were all finally happy.


End file.
